Careful Tidings
by SpazzedDreams
Summary: Hermione's not too fond of the Wizarding world after the war, but an unlikely enemy forces her to grab her wand again. Hermione realizes that life goes on no matter what happens. HBP spoilers! M for violence just in case.
1. Life moves on

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: It starts out slow, I know. I'm had to set it up, I swear the next chapter is lots of action. I promise.**

* * *

Hermione settled herself down into the chair next to her desk. She flipped on the small light, which illuminated the desk, and ground around her for a few feet. She pulled out a crisp new book and jumped right into it. 

Awhile later she glanced at her clock. 11:43 P.M. Hermione sighed, laid the book down, and pulled back the covers to her bed. She flipped the light off and slid into bed. She let the covers caress her exhausted body and she fell almost instantly into a hearty sleep.

Hermione awoke to a bright flash filling her room. She uttered an "oh" of surprise. Seconds later she felt a tremendous pain her in right hand. As though someone had hit her over the head she fell back into a deep slumber.

The next morning Hermione woke to her parents fawning over her bed. "Good morning dear!"

"We're so glad to have you back in our lives!"

"You know Hermione; you look like you're glowing. Did you perform a spell on yourself last night?"

Hermione looked at her arm. She thought her skin looked a bit bright but she was by no means glowing. "I don't think so."

"How is your hand honey? Does it still hurt?"

"Good morning Mum. Good morning Dad. My hand is alright I guess." Hermione had broken her right wrist a few days earlier while skiing with her parents. Not having her wand, and not being able to tell everyone she was a witch and could fix it easily in a few seconds, Ski Patrol had rushed medics to her help. Hermione now lugged a large black cast around. She didn't mind though. This was the first time she'd ever broken a bone and had to suffer through healing it.

And lately Hermione had preferred the muggle world to the wizarding world. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, but the world was still in disarray. Hermione had seen and experienced things she would never have dreamed, wanted, or believed could happen. She much rather they were wiped from her mind. She was twenty now, still young, but aged beyond her years. Her wand was packed away in her bag, hidden under mounds of clothing and locked in the closet. She was slightly less fond of it now that it had been used to kill people, even if they were Death Eaters.

It helped that her parents were mostly unaffected and she only bothered to keep them slightly updated on what had been going on for the past five years. They had been delighted when she said she'd be staying for awhile.

"Your father and I are going to be gone today for our anniversary. Will you be ok alone?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I was thinking of visiting the Weasley's today anyway." _Or at least what's left of the Weasley family. _Charlie and Percy had been murdered, and Bill horribly maimed. Mr., Mrs., Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasley were all alive and well.

"That will be pleasant." Her mother noted, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodbye Hermione." Her father added as they walked from the room.

Hermione lay in bed for about thirty minutes before she decided to take a shower. She carefully covered her cast in a plastic bag and let the hot water run over her body. She missed Ron dearly and sincerely hoped he was doing alright at work. Ron was now working for the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione had been training to become a Healer, but now she wasn't so sure, seeing as many of her friends and schoolmates were at St. Mungo's, some permanently. Harry had been recruited for Quidditch and his popularity had only soared. Not that he wasn't already the most famous wizard of all time for defeating Voldemort, _twice_.

It had taken Harry nearly a year to recover from defeating Voldemort. He hadn't been conscious to see the wizarding world celebrating and thanking him. Harry had been nearly dead but he recovered, however when Hermione looked in his eyes she knew he still wasn't completely recovered emotionally. She longed to see them both again and she longed to be held by Ron again. Though they had been dating for three years Hermione felt as though she had hardly seen him. They may have fought side by side with Harry, but there wasn't much time for romance during war. Hermione knew that when she dropped by the Weasley's they would probably not be present, but it would be nice to see Ginny since she hadn't in about five months.

She turned the water off and quickly got dressed. Hermione dashed down the stairs, grabbing a bit of toast to eat. The second she had finished Hermione Apparated to the Weasley's living room. She could hardly contain her excitement.

Mrs. Weasley was busy bustling away in the kitchen preparing a large lunch for this later. "Hello." Hermione said as she walked in. Mrs. Weasley gave a large jump.

"Oh! Dear, you gave me a start!" She grabbed Hermione in a very large hug, which Hermione reciprocated. She felt so at home in the burrow.

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright dear." Molly glanced at Hermione's wrist. "What is that?"

Hermione following Molly's gaze, was prepared for the question. "Oh I broke my wrist while on holiday with my parents. I didn't have my wand, and seeing as I was surrounded by Muggles I had to let them bandage me up."

"I can fix it up in no time if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you, but that's alright. You're busy enough as it is, and it doesn't bother me much."

"Alright dear, but if you change your mind you let me know." She returned to the stove as her stew started to boil.

"Mother, are you talking to yourself again?"

"Look, Fred. It's Hermione." The twins appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Before Hermione could respond she was sandwiched between the two twins in a large hug. "Hello 'Mione."

"Hello you two. Why aren't you at your shop?" Hermione asked. She knew business was booming and the boys were always eager to sell more products.

"I would like to know that as well." Mrs. Weasley, no matter how old her boys were, would always be their mother.

"We closed for lunch, thought we'd stop by." George explained.

"You'd think family would be welcome." And in a perfect impression of his mother, Fred stated, "Oh _Hermione_, it's so _good_ to see you, dropping by _unexpected_. And what are you _two_ doing home?" Hermione laughed and Mrs. Weasley cracked a smile.

Hermione took a seat at the dinner table as Fred and George talked with their mother. They were 22 now, a slight bit taller and a little less stocky than the last time she had seen them. They both had grown their hair longer, falling near their shoulders and Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley would make a comment. Sure enough a few minutes later Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley say "And haven't you two cut your hair since you opened the shop? You don't want to end up with pony tails like Bill do you?"

Hermione remembered the struggle with Bill before his wedding. Mrs. Weasley has desperately tried to get him to cut it. Bill had told her that if she could see past his scaring from the werewolf attack, then she could see past his long hair or she was mad. Mrs. Weasley had quieted down after that.

"Hermione, would you please tell mum, that our hair is just fine."

"Tell her we look quite smashing, and that women fancy us more with long hair." Fred gave her a dashing grin.

Hermione returned the smile. "I think their hair is fine, Mrs. Weasley." Upon seeing the look on Molly's face she added, "But they should get a trim every once and awhile."

"Anyway, Hermione, how have you been? It's been almost a year hasn't it?" George asked sitting down next to her.

"Alright, you know still trying to get past a few things." Everyone nodded. They understood about loss, pain, and healing.

"What is that thing on your arm anyway?" Fred asked, poking her cast. "Oi! It's hard."

"It's the muggle way for healing broken bones." Hermione explained.

Fred looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted large tentacles from her face. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"She's turned into a nutter like dad!" George exclaimed.

"It's a shame, Hermione. They said you were the cleverest witch of our age."

"Your father is not a nutter!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I didn't have access to my wand."

"Well, I'll fix it for you." Fred offered, grabbing her cast. Hermione pulled away. "What?"

"It's ok, I'd rather you didn't."

"Don't trust my ability, Hermione?"

"I wouldn't if I were her." George teased.

"It's not that, it's just the Muggles at home will ask while I'm with my parents."

"You're not staying here then?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm visiting my parents for awhile, before Ron and I buy our own place." Hermione smiled at the last thought.

"Moving in together already." George shook his head. "The witches of today." He mocked Hermione's eager expression.

"It's been three years." She protested.

"Has it already? My how time flies." Fred smiled. Just then Mr. Weasley Apparated, almost knocking Fred out of his chair.

"Hello dad."

"Fred, George, welcome home!" He embraced his sons. Molly came running from the kitchen.

"Arthur!" She gave him a quick kiss and they both turned slightly pink. Mr. Weasley did not see Hermione in all the commotion.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Arthur didn't respond, except to grab her in a very tight hug and squeeze her. Once everyone had caught up Hermione asked the question that was burning in her mind. "Where is Ginny? I haven't heard from her or seen her in quite awhile."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at this question. Hermione gazed at her baffled. "Oh she's out shopping dear. She'll be home this evening sometime. She also thought she might drop by and see Harry at work. She has some wonderful news for you."

"And boy, will you be surprised." Fred laughed. Hermione glanced at Fred quizzically but despite her best efforts no one would say anything further on the subject.

Harry and Ginny had resumed their relationship once everything had settled down. Ginny had proved to be a very good member of the Order and a very powerful witch.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny never arrived for lunch but Ron did drop his head by in the fireplace to say a quick Hello to Hermione and explain that he was working late again and that Harry and Ginny were also very busy. She'd given Ron a very quick kiss goodbye and relayed the information to the rest of the Weasley's. Bill and Fleur had come with their one year old daughter. She was beautiful and fair skinned with bright blue eyes like her mother, and in classic Weasley fashion, she had fiery red hair, but she lacked the Weasley freckles. They had named her Chloe.

Everyone seemed rather good natured as it had been two years since Percy's death and two and a half since Charlie's. Hermione glanced at the Weasley clock and realized that both Charlie and Percy's names were missing. George had followed her gaze towards and the clock and leaned in to explain with a hushed voice. "Mum removed them after they both died. It made her burst into tears every time she saw their names on dead. It was hard you know." Fred and George were hardly ever serious, but this was on of those moments. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We're moving on. They'll never be forgotten." Hermione reminisced about the first time she had ever seen the Weasley twins cry. Dumbledore's funeral, and then Charlie's and finally Percy's. She had cried uncontrollably at all three. Though she'd never been particularly close to Charlie or Percy, she was a Weasley at heart and it hurt her to see them punished for Voldemort's evil twisted ideals. Dumbledore's funeral by far was the worst funeral Hermione had been to, not because he was remembered badly, that had not been the case, but because she was still in shock. How could someone so beloved and so intelligent be stripped away so quickly? It wasn't the first or last death she experienced but it was the hardest.

Hermione drew her mind away from the sad memories. George was looking at her quizzically. She realized a tear had escaped. He squeezed her hand in return. "You ok?"

She nodded and quickly, wiped the tear away. She was so glad for the closeness of the family. She felt comforted whenever she needed it. She looked around at the family smiling happily and enjoying each other's company. _Life moves on_, she thought.

Hermione Apparated home around eight in the evening. She wanted the family to have some time together without company. She settled back in her book for awhile. When she finally drew herself away it was already ten thirty. Hermione decided it was time to get into her pajamas and go to bed. After brushing her teeth, washing her face and slipping into her pajamas, Hermione pulled back the covers to her bed once again.

"You're one of them." It was a statement, not a question. Hermione jumped. She didn't recognize the strange, cold voice.


	2. Glow

Hermione looked up and let out a small gasp. A tall, thin man stood in front of her. Though her room was dark, and his face was greatly shadowed she could see his chilling blue eyes. She had never seen eyes like his before, they seemed to bear into your soul and ice it over. His dark hair fell around his eyes, and for a fleeting second Hermione thought Tom Riddle had appeared in her room.

Her mind immediately rejected the idea. _He's dead. And anyway, he didn't have blue eyes._ Hermione's mind kept repeating this as though to reassure her. Hermione tried to grab for her wand, only to realize it wasn't in her pocket as usual. She glanced behind her at the locked closet. She couldn't back up to it and risk getting cornered to get her wand.

"One of what?" Hermione tried to play stupid.

"Don't be thick! I know you're Hermione Granger. Some would say you're the cleverest witch of your day." He took a step towards Hermione. She backed a step, shell-shocked. She tried to hide the emotion on her face. He glared at Hermione. "You don't seem very clever to me."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice as steady as possible. She glanced around him.

"I'm Chaz. I'm one of those 'muggles' you consider so lowly." Hermione's jaw dropped. _How did he know her name? Where she lived? Or that she was a witch?_ "I always told people, witches and wizards are still out there. Everyone thought it was a bunch of hogwash, but I knew better. I'd seen magic performed with my own eyes. And I knew you couldn't be permitted to live among us!" Chaz's voice rose steadily as he grew angrier. "You could be casting spells, or making potions to change us or our behaviors. You could be doing anything to us and no one would know better! You're kind is hazardous! You'll kill us all and take over."

Hermione decided this man was mental and knew she had to get away from him. "I'm not a witch Chaz. I think we need to get you help." Hermione spoke strongly, and steadily, as though crazy people broke into her bedroom everyday.

Before Hermione could react he slugged her in the face. She let out a small gasp. She could feel the warm blood rushing from her nose now. "He told me you'd act like this. That you'd be a know-it-all and try to hide your identity. But you see you're glowing. He helped me. He performed a spell for me, so I could pick you all out and eradicate you. He's one of the few that is still kind towards humans."

Hermione interrupted Chaz's rant. "You mean this man put a spell on all the witches and wizards in the country to make them _glow_, so you could pick them out and kill them?"

"Yes, he is very powerful. He marked all of you, you are all glowing faintly, but only Muggles will notice. And you all have a purple line on your right hand." Hermione glanced at her right hand. It was covered in a cast, so she hadn't noticed. But why hadn't she noticed the Weasley's being marked?

"Who is he? Who helped you?" Hermione desperately asked. Who had betrayed his fellow brothers and sisters?

"Mr. Malfoy did. He told me all about you-" Chaz was never able to finish his sentence. Hermione punched him in the face with her right hand. She heard the sickening crunch as his nose broke. She immediately felt all the pain in her right wrist. At least her cast had done some damage, however she knew she'd just re-broken the bone. Hermione ran as fast as she could from her room. She heard his heavy footsteps following her.

His large hand grabbed her shoulder and he sent her hurtling threw the air. Hermione's parent's glass French doors broke her fall. She felt the small pieces of glass cutting her face and arms. She fell to the ground in a pile. He struck her head with something hard as she lay there. _Probably his shoe_, Hermione thought. She kicked back and connected with his soft belly. He fell to the floor. Hermione seized her chance. She ran down the stairs and darted for the garage. She locked the door and stopped to catch her breath.

A few seconds later she heard him pounding on the door. She glanced around frantically. There had to be some kind of weapon in here. She saw her father's old baseball bat. _That would do_, she thought. Hermione grabbed it and ran to hide next to the door.

The door swung open with a loud bang. Dust flew as the handle shoved into the garage wall and stuck. A hand grabbed Hermione around the throat, cutting her air off. This was not what she had been expecting. She dropped the bat and grabbed at his hand. She could feel her neck growing hot and he let go with a yelp. She had not planned to use magic but she was highly stressed. She grabbed the bat and struck him in the face.

Chaz crumbled to the floor. Hermione started to run but fell as his hand grasped her foot. She smacked against the concrete floor. Her head spun. She felt him grasp her head. Next thing she knew her face was connecting with wall.

Hermione swung blindly trying to get him to let go. She finally connected with something and he loosened his grip she pulled away. Her eyes grazed, searching frantically for the baseball bat. She could hardly see, blood was running into her eyes and her head continued to spin. She saw the bat lying clear across the room. Chaz must have thrown it after she hit him with it.

Desperately Hermione screamed, "ACCIO BAT!" As the bat flew into her hand, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Hermione was growing dizzy and knew she had to stop this fight soon. She turned as Chaz picked himself up from the floor. Without warning Hermione struck him in the abdomen and then in the face. He groaned and fell again. For good measure Hermione hit him over the head and he fell unconscious.

Hermione collapsed and grasped his arm. Her breathes were heavy and labored and she Apparated in the Weasley's living room.


End file.
